1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
An exemplary motorcycle is provided with front and rear suspensions between a front wheel and a vehicle body frame, and between a rear wheel and the vehicle body frame, respectively, in order to damp an impact generated from a road surface during driving of the motorcycle. For example, a swing arm is coupled to the vehicle body frame, via the rear suspension placed between the rear wheel and the vehicle body frame and in the vicinity of the center of a vehicle body in a vehicle width direction.
Known types of motorcycles include an American type and a cruiser type. Typically, the motorcycle of the American type is designed and developed with attention to, for example, improving comfort and obtaining a more comfortable ride for a rider or a passenger. In an exemplary motorcycle of the American type, the height of a rider seat is reduced so that the rider can easily ground their feet (see e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2012-192858).